mayxitxbefandomcom-20200216-history
Titles
Titles TITLES AND FORMS OF ADDRESS In Andronovia Royalty, nobility, and other titles are slightly different then the human world. Here is how each title is given, and how to address them. King/Queen - In Andronovia non are higher then the king and queen. They rule together and neither outrank the other. They work together to rule over their kingdom. kings and queens conduct Commoners Court and hear out commoners Petitions. They also pass Edicts, write new laws, and punish law breakers. The king and Queen share a united power which makes them able to unite together and protect their kingdom. Even the Morserians will receive this power, as it is a gift and not asked for in their beliefs. It is passed to each new king and queen when they ascend the crown.They are announced as His/Her Royal Majesty King/Queen (First Name Name) of Kingdom. They are to be addressed as Your Majesty. Prince Duke/Princess Duchess - In Andronovia A prince or princess of the royal line will also hold the title of Duke/Duchess. They are the children of the monarch, and therefore royalty. Current law states only a male may ascend the throne. It also states that they must marry before they can ascend in order for both the King and Queen to receive the united power. They are addressed as Your Royal Highness. Prince Count/Princess Countess - In Andronovia A prince or princess who earned the title of Prince or Princess, or not of the royal line will also hold the title of Count/Countess. They may earn the title by winning the golden games, or if they have three titles of Lordship/Ladyship. They are addressed as Your Highness. Viscount/Vicountess - In Andronovia the title of Viscount will be given if they have two titles of Lordship/Ladyship. They are to be addressed as Your Excellency. Baron/Baroness - In Andronovia the title of Baron is given to four individuals who make up the kings council. They are chosen by the king, and serve as long as he is king. They are addressed as Your Excellency. This is unless they have a higher title. i.e a Prince chosen to be Baron will be addressed as Your Highness. Vicar/Vicaress - In Andronovia the title of Vicar is given to a former Baron. They are addressed as Your Excellency. This is unless they have a higher title. i.e a Prince has served as a baron he will be addressed as Your Highness. Chancellor - In Andronovia the title of Chancellor is given to a chosen representative for the people, and by the people. They are addressed as Your Grace. When a new king is crowned a new Chancellor will be voted in. At this time he will become a lord. His spouse will hold the title of Lady. Lord/Lady - In Andronovia the title of Lord is given in six ways. Be born into nobility, Do a noble act or service, become a knight/Dame, Earn more then 500 Shiray a season, Serve as Chancellor, Be chosen to be a lady royal (personal friend and assistant to the queen)Lady in waiting (queens attendants)Lord royal (Personal friend and assistant to the king) Lord of honor (Kings attendants). They are addressed as My lord, My Lady. Master/Maiden - In Andronovia commoners and peasants have no title. They are addressed as master, maiden. ♥thank you aly of Shine for the template